Chris Stuckmann
Christopher Stuckmann (born ) is an American YouTuber that makes weekly movie reviews on films old and new. Stuckmann is most well known for his movie reviews and his series of "Hilariocity" videos. Chris describes a Hilariocity as a movie that is such an atrocity that it's hilarious. Before his film criticism career on YouTube, Chris worked as an aid to handicapped children for Akron Public Schools. Stuckmann first discovered his love for movies at a young age when his mother took him to see the movie "Signs" in 2002. Hilariocity Chris Stuckmann's "Hilariocity" series is about him talking about movies that are such atrocities they are hilarious. Below is a complete list of all the movies he has reviewed in the Hilariocity format. - "The Room" - "The Wicker Man" - "The Happening" - "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation" - "Battlefield Earth" - "Steel" - "Batman & Robin" - "Jaws: The Revenge" - "The Star Wars Holiday Special" - "Lara Croft: Tomb Raider" - "Dragonball: Evolution" - "Samurai Cop" - "Twilight" - "Supergirl" - "Superman IV: The Quest For Peace" - "My Indiana Jones Movies" - "Captain America" - "Jaws 3-D" - "DOA: Dead or Alive" - "House of the Dead" - "Doom" - "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" - "Might Morphin Power Rangers" - Alien Resurrection - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen A+ Movies Below is a complete collection of movies Chris Stuckmann has rated A+! - Aliens -''Donnie Darko'' - Alien - Ghost in the Shell (1995) - Erased - Silence - Home Alone - Your Name - Moonlight - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 - V for Vendetta - The Last Samurai - The Bourne Ultimatum - The Nice Guys - Captain America: Civil War - Deadpool - Casino Royale - The Empire Strikes Back - Star Wars - Unbreakable - The Sixth Sense - Collateral - Mad Max: Fury Road - Whiplash - Birdman - True Detective - Zodiac - Fight Club - Se7en - Forrest Gump - The Thing - The Matrix - Signs - American Hustle - Breaking Bad - Prisoners - Don Jon - The World's End - American Psycho - Jaws - Predator - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Jurassic Park 3D - Die Hard - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring - Skyfall - Silver Linings Playbook - Drive - The Place Beyond The Pines - The Dark Knight Rises - The Dark Knight - Moonrise Kingdom - The Avengers - Brick - Inception F Movies Below is a complete collection of movies Chris Stuckmann has rated F! - Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem - Thoughts on Unforgettable - Fifty Shades Darker ''- Resident Evil: The Final Chapter'' ''- The Bye Bye Man'' ''- Shut In'' ''- Max Steel'' ''- When the Bough Breaks'' ''- The Disappointments Room'' ''- Nine Lives'' ''- Cell'' ''- The Other Side of the Door'' ''- Gods of Egypt'' ''- Norm of the North'' ''- Thoughts on Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension'' ''- Fantastic Four'' ''- Pixels '' ''- Outcast'' ''- Fifty Shades of Grey'' ''- The Boy Next Door'' ''- Annie'' ''- Left Behind'' ''- V/H/S: Viral'' ''- Sex Tape'' ''- Tammy'' ''- A Haunted House 2'' ''- The Other Woman'' ''- The Legend of Hercules'' ''- Paranoia'' ''- Sharknado'' ''- Why MOVIE 43 is Wrong'' ''- Texas Chainsaw 3D'' ''- Dragonball: Evolution'' ''- The Apparition'' ''- Creature'' ''- The Smurfs'' ''- 11-11-11'' ''- The Three Stooges'' ''- Piranha 3DD'' ''- Batman & Robin'' ''- Resident Evil: Retribution'' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers